Jane Hoop Elementary Meets Harry Potter
Jane Hoop Elementary Meets Harry Potter is a crossover video game. It represents crossover for both Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter. The game was be designed by Wii, and was released on 17 November 2009 in the U.K. and on 18 November 2009 in the U.S. It will also be released in Australia on 19 November 2009. Gameplay The Jane Hoop Elementary Meets Harry Potter video game will feature characters from the universes of Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter. It will be focusing on each characters from different worlds teamming up each other to save the entire universe from two villains; Dr. Catwoman (Jane Hoop Elementary) and Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) were the two team up together to take over the world. Each team will have five playable characters. Five from Hoop are Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller, Rebecca Henry, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short. And five from Potter are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Plot Dr. Catwoman and Lord Voldemort teamed up together to take over the world and time, so Danny and his friends from Jane Hoop Elementary must team up with Harry and his friends from Hogwarts to stop them before it's too late. Both Danny and Harry both are known to be leaders, and should stop villains from not only taking over the city of Cincinnati, but also the wizarding world as well. Voice cast members ;From Jane Hoop Elementary *Ben Diskin as Danny Gorden *Carolyn Lawrence as Rebecca Henry *Don Harris as Alec Gutzwiller *Casey Kasem as Cory Berning *Khary Payton as Jaquille Short *Cree Summers as Naudia Gorden *Diana Rose as Dr. Catwoman ;From Harry Potter *Adam Sopp as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Alice Keenan as Hermione Granger *Annabel Scholey as Ginny Weasley *Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom *Alfred Enroch as Dean Thomas *Rupert Degas as Lord Voldemort Development On November 2012, Electronic Arts asks both film studios; Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. that they want to produce a crossover video game for both Jane Hoop Elementary from Paramount Pictures and Harry Potter from Warner Bros, where they both eventually accepts it. However, both authors Rita Christensen and J.K. Rowling are both nervous about doing this Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter crossover, but they eventually say that it will be a "wonderful" idea. This is due to the fact that many critics and fans are comparing both Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter to each other, but both authors had enough, so they told EA that they should put both franchises together. The Jane Hoop Elementary Meets Harry Potter recently shows that the villains are still alive even though both of them are killed in the final book of both film franchises, but EA is making it a very completely different story and they probably want Danny and Harry together once again any time soon to stop evil. Release The crossover will be a British-American video game. It will be published for both British and America. The video game will be released in the United Kingdom on 17 November 2009, and in the United States on 18 November 2009. Australia will release the game on 19 November 2009. References Category:Crossover video games Category:Jane Hoop Elementary video games Category:Harry Potter video games Category:Superhero video games